


Pillowtalk

by SwagolasThranduilion



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fLUFF CITY, fight me, i wanted to read a fic of my OTP being cute but I've read them all so I wrote it, the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwagolasThranduilion/pseuds/SwagolasThranduilion
Summary: Fluff me up (fluff me up inside)





	Pillowtalk

A soft flickering light illuminates the room, casting long shadows across the walls. Moonlight pours in through the window, the eerie glow giving the demon’s skin an ethereal luminescence which the reaper simply could not tear his eyes from. He traces his fingers lightly over the smooth, pale flesh of Sebastian’s chest as he thought of nothing in particular. The crackling of the fire mingled with their soft breathing made for an atmosphere of peace. Outside, there wasn’t even a whisper of wind or a spit of rain to interrupt their shared moment of complete serenity. The reaper’s fingers on his skin grows more delicate with each passing minute until the demon can stand the ticklish feeling no longer and begins to laugh quietly.

“William…-William that tickles…”

The reaper lifts his head slightly, cheeks flushing a delicate pink.

“O-oh…I apologise, I did not mean t-“

“Shh…”

Sebastian presses a tender kiss to William’s forehead, the reaper falling silent with the smallest of smiles. The demon would never let him apologise, which - for William - was a force of habit. He lowers his head again, cheek pressed against the warmth of Sebastian’s chest. If William had to choose a very cliché “happy place” …well…this would be it. Laying here with his one source of happiness, in complete post-coital bliss.

William sighs inaudibly as his mind drifts off with thoughts of the previous few months. It was unorthodox, how he came to be lying in the arms of a demon, and utterly pleased with it. He did not want to think of their beginnings right now, though. Thoughts of bloodshed and horrific circumstances would do nothing to quell the anxiety that was starting to bubble within him.

“William your heart rate is increasing…what are you thinking about…?”

“Things I ought not to be…”

The demon turns slightly on his side to pull him a bit closer.

“It is okay…just remember where you are, safe and comfortable.”

“Mhm…there’s no other place I would rather be.”

“Except perhaps your office at work.”

William shakes his head very slightly.

“No…not even there. I…-I could stay here forever and never get bored.”

Sebastian smiles, his hand drifting down William’s left side, his touch feather light.

“Me too.”

A comfortable silence takes them again for a while as they enjoy the touch of other another’s bare skin in the dim light of William’s bedroom. The reaper is the one to break the stillness of the place, unable to keep his thoughts contained.

“I always wanted to be given redemption for taking my own life.”

Sebastian is a little taken aback at the suddenness of the reaper’s words, taking a moment to process them. He nods a little.

“I imagined so, yes…given the circumstances that lead to your reaper status…”

William’s heart rate is increasing once more, but he knows he must say what has been on his mind for weeks at this point.

“I don’t anymore.”

Now that the words have started coming out, the reaper finds he can do nothing to staunch the flow.

“If living with the sin of my suicide bearing down on me is what I must do to spend my immortal life with you, then that’s exactly what I’ll do. In ‘death’, I’ve found a happiness that I didn’t know existed…I…-I took for granted that I’d serve my sentence as a reaper and then finally die as I’d always wanted but I…-I do not want that…if I’m redeemed then that means I’ll have to leave you behind, and that’s just not…-not what I want, I can’t even bear to think of the possibility that I might be-“

“William.”

The reaper pauses, blinking as he realises his eyes have filled with tears. Sebastian raises a hand to wipe away the overflowing moisture, and then cups William’s face between his two hands as he lowers his head to kiss him ever-so-gently and delicately.

“I love you too." 


End file.
